


Псионик. Побег из лаборатории

by zalzala



Series: Псионик [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biological Weapons, Escape, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Human Experimentation, Islam, Laboratories, Muslim Character, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Science Experiments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala
Series: Псионик [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883773





	Псионик. Побег из лаборатории

Научный сотрудник напряжённо хмурился, сидя за компьютером. Поиск — дело непростое и небыстрое, и ему не хотелось попусту сотрясать воздух, увидев возможный мираж. Но надо было попытаться. 

— Профессор Мехельсон, может быть эта подойдёт. 

— Позвольте, позвольте, — тот всмотрелся в экран, просматривая данные, — Да-а-а-а, это не просто «может быть подойдёт», у неё уникальная генетика, как раз то, что нам нужно! Вы поработали на славу! 

***

— Мансура, чего ты копаешься! 

Мансура полюбовавшись на надпись в медкнижке, гласившую, что она допущена к практике, сунула медкнижку в сумку. Она собралась было побежать за одногруппниками, как ощутила укол в лопатку. 

— Ты чего? 

— Нет, мне просто показалось. Всё в порядке. 

Это были последние сказанные её слова, когда она упала на полном ходу вниз лицом. Вокруг неё встали кругом, тормошили, били по щекам, потом вызвали скорую помощь. 

Нас следующий день семья Абузаровых хоронила свою дочь — Мансура умерла от инсульта продолговатого мозга. 

***

Человек очнулся. Никаких желаний, чувств, воспоминаний — просто лежать на операционном столе. Запищали приборы, сообщая, что он пришёл в сознание. Ту же появилась светленькая девушка в белом халате. 

— Одевайтесь, — приказала она. 

Человек бездумно натянул на себя предложенную одежду. Потом её осматривали, ощупывали как дорогую куклу. Проверяли всевозможные рефлексы, приказывали наклоняться, приседать, ходить. Затем закончив с оценкой физического состояния, заставили решать бесконечные тесты. Человек не возмущался этим издевательствам, не задавал вопросы, не удивлялся с чего бы к нему такое внимание. Далее пошли серьёзные проверки — в гимнастическом зале он выполнял упражнения на гибкость, ловкость, силу, затем проводили в тир и научили стрелять. А научные сотрудники снимали, записывали, переговаривались 

***

Однажды человеку велели одеться в совершенно другую одежду. Тот ничему не удивлялся. 

— И зачем нужно было рядить в эти тряпки? — Вадим Абрамович был недоволен, — ладно пойдёт. Так будет ещё интереснее. 

Человека провели в актовый зал, где сидело множество людей. Мехельсон широко улыбался – близился час его торжества. 

— Снято множество фильмов на тему людей-киборгов, как в результате синтеза эволюции и современных технологий получался суперчеловек. Вам кажется, что это фантастика, но на самом деле это возможно воплотить в жизнь. 

Мы проводили исследования в области нанотехнологий и создали нанороботов по образу и подобию ретровирусов. Когда мы провели опыты на живых организмах, то получили поразительные результаты! Невосприимчивость к вирусам, бактериям и грибкам, повышение физической силы и выносливости, ускоренная регенерация тканей и даже утраченных конечностей. И это ещё не все результаты, которые мы получили. 

Когда мы решили перейти к опытам на человеке, мы столкнулись с трудностями. Это всё-таки вирус, пусть и наноробот и он вызывал реакцию отторжения. К опытным животным мы применяли иммуносупрессоры, что конечно не было выходом. Тогда мы стали проводить опыты в области генетики, чтобы выяснить генотип, при котором иммунитет не будет уничтожать нанороботов. Такой генотип встречается редко – один человек на сто миллионов. Мы нашли такого человека и ввели в организм несколько миллиардов нанороботов. Опыт прошёл успешно, и мы получили бионика – союз живого организма и нанотехнологий. 

В зале прозвучали аплодисменты. 

— Позвольте продемонстрировать то, чего нам удалось добиться. Вытяни руку вперёд. 

Мехельсон с силой провёл ножом по мякоти ладони. Из зала послышались возгласы ужаса, но рана стала затягиваться прямо на глазах. Учёный вытер кожу салфеткой, чтобы все увидели неповреждённую ладонь. 

— Можно делать всё что угодно — резать, колоть, стрелять — и всё заживёт за считанные минуты. Для того, чтобы убить бионика, ему надо оторвать голову или растерзать на мелкие кусочки — иначе никак. Что ещё? Для обычного человека нужны годы тренировки, чтобы научиться стрелять. Мы начали недавно — но посмотрите! 

Бионику дали в руки пистолет. Помощник поставил мишень: 

— Стреляй! 

Грохот одного выстрела за другим. Помощники поднесли мишень в центр зала, чтобы все могли увидеть, что отверстия не выходили дальше красного кружка. 

— В яблочко! Но вы не сильно впечатлены? Сможете ли тогда прострелить несколько монет с такого расстояния? 

Помощники выставили стойку с зажатыми в ложбинке десятью монетами. Теперь изображение проецировалось на экран и стало видно, как от выстрелов вылетают одна монета за другой. Мехельсон восторженно бегал вокруг своего творения. 

— Но если вы думаете, что мы получили улучшения только в физической области, то глубоко ошибаетесь! Этот бионик ничему не обучен, но его интеллектуальный потенциал впечатляет! К примеру, он быстрее любого калькулятора считает в уме! Ну же смелее! 

— Триста девяносто один умножить на четыреста семнадцать, — сказали из зала. 

— Сто шестьдесят три тысячи сорок семь, — не задумываясь, сказал бионик. 

Дальше приводили трёхзначные, четырёхзначные и даже пятизначные числа. Извлечь корень, вычислить логарифм. 

— Почему она одета в хиджаб? 

— Она когда-то была мусульманкой. Верила в Аллаха, ходила в мечеть и конечно выступала за уничтожение Арамеи! Теперь они — биоробот и будет выполнять только нашу волю! До чего же жестокая ирония — та, кто была предана до мозга костей исламу, будет работать на его врагов. 

Слово «Аллах» было подобно яркой вспышке, которая заставила отбросить покрывало рабской покорности. В душе родился протест против того, что её хотят использовать во вред мусульманской умме. 

«Ах, ты старый хрен, сейчас я тебе покажу, где раки зимуют!». На лице появилась неприязненная гримаса, которая сменилась безразличным выражением. Мехельсон, упиваясь успехом, ничего не заметил. 

— И это ещё не всё! Благодаря нанороботам она может взаимодействовать напрямую с 

техникой! Подойди к компьютеру! 

Мансура с радостью обнаружила, что она обладает собственной волей, но пока решила до поры до времени не выдавать себя. 

— Заодно я покажу то, что не может ни один компьютер. Компьютер может хранить множество руководств, по написанию программ, но никогда не сможет написать программу! 

Бионик вытянул руку и из пальцев вылезли тонкие проводочки, которые подключились к компьютеру. 

— Теперь скачай это руководство! 

Мансура заодно нашла план здания и скачала его себе. 

— Кто здесь программист? 

На сцену вышел немолодой мужчина, который дал задание написать программу. Мансура пять минут печатала, затем программист посмотрел на её работу. 

— Безупречно! Даже я занимаюсь программированием десять лет, но не смог бы написать лучше! 

— Мы будем искать способы преодоления иммунной несовместимости, но, по-моему, даже это стоит затраченных усилий. С помощью армии биоников мы сможем вернуть Арамею, а может, даже будем властвовать над всем миром! 

— Во тебе Мехельсон, а не Арамея! 

Это высказалась Мансура, которая держала пистолет и целилась в Вадима Абрамовича. 

— Что… что происходит!? 

— Аллаху Акбар! — рявкнула мусульманка и прострелила ему ногу. В естестве человека заложена ненависть к убийству, поэтому Мансура не могла решиться на это, хотя и ненавидела Мехельсона от всей души. Зрители были ошарашены, но даже в самом шокированном состоянии было понятно, что что-то пошло не так — уж точно не было запланировано, чтобы бионик кричал «Аллаху Акбар» и стрелял в руководителя научного проекта. 

Мансура выбежала в коридор. Мехельсон выл от боли и кричал: 

— Задержите её! Не дайте ей уйти! 

Но девушку было не так-то легко изловить — она бегала быстро, и в руке был пистолет, так что мало кто решался вставать у неё на пути. Двери закрывались на пластиковые карты, что не было ей помехой — напротив, она создала преследователям проблемы, намертво блокируя двери. 

Достигнув выхода, она увидела, что лаборатория стоит посреди леса. Мансура сомневалась, сможет ли она выжить в тайге, пусть и со своими суперспособностями. Но служить подопытным кроликом для зловещих целей — нет, никогда! 

Она рванула в лес. Зима только началась, поэтому снег был неглубокий. Мансура бежала километр за километром, преодолев значительное расстояние, от которого бы спортсмен упал бы замертво, но даже её выносливости пришёл конец — она упала в снег. 

Сначала ей было горячо от бега, и она пыталась ползти вперёд, но вскоре сил не осталось даже на это. Ей стало невыносимо холодно, и колотила страшная дрожь — тело боролось, не хотело умирать. Но холод отнимал тепло, растекался по жилам, убивая отчаянно сопротивляющуюся жизнь. Вскоре не осталось ресурсов, чтобы греться — Мансуру потянуло в сон. Из последних сил не закрывая глаза, она провалилась во тьму. 

***

— Абдуль-Малик! Она пришла в себя! 

— Я же говорил, — ответил мальчишечий голос, — она жива! 

Мансура поняла, что лежит на кровати в бревенчатой комнате. Зашли мужчина тридцати лет и девушка в хиджабе. Мужчина, названный Абдуль-Маликом склонился над ней. 

— Ассаляму алейкум. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Валейкум ассалям. Да ничего вроде. 

Абдуль-Малик достал металлический волос и стал тыкать им, спрашивая, чувствует ли она прикосновения. 

— Видимо, я всё ещё не привык к странностям. 

— Что вас смущает? — спросила его девушка. 

— Пролежав столько времени на морозе, она должна была отморозить конечности, а тут даже все пальцы на месте. Ладно, иди знакомиться с моими обормотами — они тебя спасли. 

В гостиной сидели три молодых парня. Один — брюнет в очках водил мышкой ноутбука, второй хмурый, смуглый, с длинными белыми волосами читал книгу, третий вообще был лысым, весёлый парнишка, который первый заметил пришедшую: 

— Смотрите, кто пришёл! 

Обменявшись приветствиями, лысый начал: 

— С вашей стороны было очень легкомысленно гулять по лесу в такой мороз. 

— Если ты не бежал из лаборатории, где ставят незаконные опыты на людях — то да… 

— Это правда? — спросил брюнет. 

Мансура не знала, стоит ли доверять ребятам, но они спасли её — значит, она обязана быть откровенной. 

— Честно, имею смутное представление, что произошло. Последнее, что я помню — это когда вышла из поликлиники и вдруг ощутила укол в лопатку, а дальше я ничего не помню. Потом я очнулась в лаборатории, надо мной ставили опыты. Потом было что-то вроде презентации, научный руководитель заливался соловьём — создали нанороботы, подобные вирусам, сначала ставили опыты на животных, потом перенесли их на людей. Короче мы сможем создавать универсальных солдат, с помощью которых отвоюем Арамею. Тогда я разозлилась, схватила пистолет, выстрелила в учёного и сбежала. 

Брюнет поинтересовался: 

— Как ты сбежала из лаборатории, если у тебя не было плана здания? 

— Мехельсон — тот арамеец-Наполеон, сказал подключиться к компьютеру, и я скачала себе информацию. 

— Не понял, если честно. 

— Я не знаю, как это называется, — она вытянула ладонь и из пальцев полезли проводочки, — но с помощью этого я подключилась к компьютеру и скачала себе информацию. 

— Ничего себе! — воскликнул лысый, — это значит, у нас появился новый член Команды! 

— Какой ещё команды? 

— Ты не единственный человек со сверхспособностями. Итак, Хаджар — повелительница времени и пространства! Хасан, — указал на брюнета в очках, — ничего такого он не умеет, но он гений и мозг нашей Команды. 

— Притом единственный на всю Команду — съязвил Хасан. 

— Харун, — палец на хмурого беловолосого юношу, — пирокинетик, играет с огнём! Покажи ей, Харун. 

Тот смерил недовольным взглядом, но всё-таки огненный шарик завис над его рукой. 

— Хамза — телепат и просто невыносимый болтун, — продолжил Хасан, — кстати, это он обнаружил тебя в лесу, и он является мужем Хаджар, хотя я не понимаю, как она могла выйти замуж за такого балбеса. 

— На самом деле её зовут Хаджарбиби, она родом из Азербайджана. Это — Абдуль-Малик, наш снабженец и духовный наставник. 

— Вот свалились на мою голову бездельники, вот уж действительно: не делай добра — не получишь зла. 

— На самом деле он добрый, только ворчит для виду. 

Хасан поинтересовался: 

— Где ты учишься? Вернее, училась… 

— В таком-то вузе. Зачем ты это спрашиваешь? 

— Просто обычно на сайтах вывешивают новости о произошедших событиях, — тот мгновенно застучал по клавиатуре и изучал страницу некоторое время. 

— Тебя случайно не Абузарова Мансура зовут? 

— Случайно — зовут! 

— Не злись, а лучше полюбуйся 

Странно видеть свою фотографию с траурной каймой. Надпись тоже не внушала оптимизма – «Любим, помним, скорбим» и дальше пафосная чушь, возвещавшая, какой замечательный человек покинул этот мир. 

— Нет…, — в отчаянии прошептала девушка, прочитав место, где оказалось, что она умерла от инсульта. 

— К сожалению, официально ты мертва. 

— Но этого не может быть! Я совершенно здорова! Почему не провели расследование! 

— В продолговатом мозге находятся сосудодвигательный и дыхательный центры, инсульт в этом месте — мгновенная смерть. Ну а то, что молода и здорова — человек смертен, но беда в том, что он внезапно смертен. 

— Не надо разводить тут Булгакова, — сердито проговорил Харун. 

— Просто цитата оказалась к месту. Так что ты делала в поликлинике? 

— Проходила медосмотр. 

— Каждый год его проходят студенты, врачи, педагоги… это очень удобный способ добыть данные об огромном количестве людей. 

— Развёл идею мирового заговора! 

— У тебя есть хоть один случай, чтобы упрекнуть в необоснованности моей паранойи?! — рассердился Хасан. 

— Мехельсон упоминал, что люди с моим генотипом встречаются один человек на сто миллионов… 

— Что и требовалось доказать. 

— Но как им удалось выкрасть меня? Как они обманули патологоанатомов, в конце концов, моих родителей?! 

— Вот этого я не знаю… 

— И теперь меня ищут? 

— Да. 

— Но вдруг в неё вживили датчик? — спросил Хамза. 

— Я исказила пространство вокруг дома, что они могут блуждать хоть сорок лет, как евреи в пустыне, когда они отказались идти против Амалика, — ответила Хаджар. 

— И к тому же они вряд ли предусмотрели подобный сценарий. В великих планах склонны прокалываться на мелочах, — сказал Хасан, — ты не можешь подойти к компьютеру? Мне очень важна информация об этой лаборатории. 

Мансура снова выпустила из руки структуры, подключаясь к ноутбуку. 

— Сбрось изображение компьютера, — когда он увидел фотографию, — ничего себе они устроились! Да этот компьютер стоит несколько сотен миллионов! — и разразился длинной тирадой, перечисляя технические характеристики. 

— Да-да, Хасан, мы поняли, что это нереально круто. Можешь спереть компьютер, когда мы уничтожим лабораторию, — отозвался Хамза. 

— Это не дело, посквернословят и снова построят новую. Они уже не перед чем не остановятся. Ты лучше сбрось видеозапись этих событий. 

Теперь смотря, как Мехельсон плясал вокруг своего творения, ребята мрачнели всё больше и больше. Особенно Хасан, который что-то просчитывал что-то в уме и суровел прямо на глазах. 

— Нехилые у них планы… 

— Планы нехилые, — согласился Хасан, — я подозревал, что арамейцы непременно захотят вернуть Арамею, но, чтобы таким способом… Мне надо подумать 

— Вот видишь, какие у меня халявщики — что Хамза горазд только языком болтать, что Хасан целыми днями компьютер тыркает. Вот только Хаджар помогает, да Харун может запалить дрова без спичек, — ворчал Абдуль-Малик. 

— Не ругайся дядя Малик. 

***

— Честно я не думала, что это со мной случится, — сказала Мансура, расстилая постель. 

— Я тоже никогда не думала, — сказала Хаджар, — но однажды родители отпустили меня и меня похитили джинны. Они что-то сделали со мной, потом сказали, что я спасусь от опасности. И в самом деле, — я возвращаюсь домой и на меня напали плохие люди. Я очень сильно испугалась и пожелала убежать от них. Каким-то образом переместилась домой в мгновение ока. 

Девушки болтали о всяких мелочах, собираясь спать, — завтра они собирались наведаться в лабораторию. Харун прислушивался к их разговору, особенно к фразам Мансуры. Чем-то запала ему в сердце серьёзная неулыбчивая девушка — а после подобного мало кто будет улыбаться. Хамза? Он любит только свою Хаджар и ни на кого больше смотреть не хочет, Хасана интересует только его дело. Его прохладное отношение к Мансуре только обнадёжило Харуна — значит, у него есть шанс. 

***

— Чисто, — доложил Хамза. 

Ребята мгновенно распределились по лаборатории. Хасан первым делом побежал к компьютеру. 

— Вот зараза! Мансура, ты можешь взломать пароль? 

Не прошло и минуты, как компьютер сдался. Хасан защёлкал мышкой, разбираясь в массиве данных. 

— Вот это не надо, а это нужно сохранить. 

Вдосталь провозившись с компьютером, Хасан обратился к ребятам: 

— Значит так, лабораторию уничтожать не будем, но можем запросто саботировать работу. Харун, вперёд! 

Харун прикоснулся к столешнице, и та мгновенно воспламенилась. Когда сработала сигнализация, ребят уже не было. 

***

Мехельсона преследовала чёрная полоса неудач. Мансура не могла далеко убежать и должна была впасть в анабиоз, чтобы выжить, но её так и не нашли. Да ещё в лаборатории регулярно происходили несчастья: то воспламенится проводка в компьютере — и терялись терабайты драгоценной информации, то двери намертво блокируются и нельзя открыть ключом. Кто-то зловредный старательно мешал работе. Особо суеверные говорили, что они забыли умилостивить местных духов, вот они и вредят. Только Мехельсон в духов не верил. Злоумышленники следов не оставляли, но многое вызывало множество вопросов — почему не сработала сигнализация, как они открывали дверь, которые реагировали только на пластиковые карты, которые были даже не у каждого сотрудника. 

Даже если это была Мансура — то почему она решила нападать на лабораторию, а не сбежала? Или почему не уничтожила лабораторию, но явно не давала работать. И даже её бионические способности не могли дать ответ на вопрос, как она избегала охраны или как ей удалось обмануть видеокамеры и другие системы слежения. 

И ещё не давало покоя Мехельсону — каким образом она вернула себе способность контролировать свои действия? Да этого она была абсолютно покорной, собственно нанороботы подавляли деятельность префронтальной зоны. Каким образом она подчинила нанороботы, став обратно личностью с симпатиями и антипатиями? И размышления заходили на ту область, о которой он запрещал он себе думать. 

***

Девочки негромко посмеивались, обсуждая всякую чепуху. Харун сидел с неизменной книгой, но не читал, а искоса просматривал на Мансуру. 

— Ты чего засматриваешься на Мансуру? 

Свет падал на очки Хасана, не давая разглядеть глаза. 

— Делать мне нечего! 

— Лжёшь. 

Харун ощетинился: 

— Откуда тебе знать? 

— Я обладают начальными эмпатическими способностями. 

— И что? 

— Я ничего не имею против, но у тебя нет на неё прав. 

Хасан бросил на неё короткий взгляд, совсем короткий, но Харун всё понял: 

— Она не твоя! 

— Но и не твоя, — ответил Хасан. У нас есть общее дело, так что давай не портить отношения. 

***

Поход прошёл не без происшествий: они задели инфракрасные лучи и в них выстрелили иглы. Хаджар успела выставить защиту, но Хасану и Мансуре всё равно досталась. 

Когда они вернулись домой, Хасан сказал, что устал и ушёл в комнату. Всё бы ничего, но только в другое время Хасана нельзя было бы оторвать от компьютера, тем более после налётов в лабораторию. 

Когда Хасан отказался и от ужина, это стало настораживать. Абдуль-Малик пошёл к нему. Потом он вернулся — и ярый нелюбитель химии, — послал Хаджар за аспирином. Ребята пытались выяснить, что происходит, но он молчал — не хотел пугать раньше времени. 

После аспирина не стало лучше — температура не снизилась, более того она повышалась с угрожающей скоростью, и каждая новая цифра на термометре звучала как приговор. Хасан уже не мог встать с кровати. 

— Что происходит? 

— Я думаю, что Хасана отравили. Ну-ка братья-кролики, ядовитые пары не вдыхали, при вас ампулы с гадостью не разбивались? 

— Мы нарвались на ловушки, которые стреляют иглами. Одна такая игла попала в меня, Хасан видимо тоже не успел увернуться. 

— У тебя всё нормально? 

— Да как обычно. Не забывайте, я бионик, меня трудно убить. 

— Хаджар, что с Хасаном? 

— Он бредит... Температура сорок и два. 

— У нас только один выход — достать кибермедик. 

— Но как его достать? Его нельзя купить в аптеке! 

— Значит, придётся одолжить на время, — ответил Абдуль-Малик, — если и он не поможет, то я не знаю, что делать. 

Хаджар исчезла. Абдуль-Малик уже устал выгонять ребят из комнаты, и они, держась на расстоянии, с ужасом смотрели, как Хасан мечется по кровати, иногда замирая и начиная хрипеть что-то неразборчивое. Томительно прохохидили минуты. Хамза сидел, сгорбившись и держась руками за голову, Мансура внешне не проявляла никаких чувств — разве от того, что она будет плакать, Хасану станет лучше? А раз она ничего не может сделать, лучше не заставлять возиться с ней, но Харун заметил, что она сжимает руки так, что ногти впиваются в мякоть ладони и, не замечая боли, тайком вытирала одинокие слезинки. 

Когда Хаджар принесла кибермедик, напряжение достигло своего пика. Чёрная коробочка обвила руку щупальцами. 

«Неизвестный вирус, невозможно идентифицировать. Лечения не существует». 

— Неправда... 

Мансура встала. В глазах горел безумный огонёк человека, которому нечего терять. 

— Это будет сумасшествием, но другого выхода нет. 

— Что ты задумала? — встревожился Абдуль-Малик. 

Мансура ничего не ответила, обхватила руками за предплечья Хасана. Из пальцев вылезли структуры, которые проткнули кожу и присоединились к венам. По ним, как по трубочкам потекла кровь. 

— Не смей! 

— Поздно! Адекватные идеи спасения закончились, остались только неадекватные! 

— Но ты можешь погибнуть! 

— Должна же я что-то сделать для его спасения! Не забывайте — официально я уже умерла. Ну а если это печальное событие произойдёт на самом деле — напишите на могиле «От глупости тоже умирают». 

Переживания были столь сильны, что разум отключил все эмоции, так что её цинизм был объясним, но выглядел довольно жутко. Абдуль-Малик выгнал всех и сам вышел. 

Через полчаса вышла Мансура, чёрная от усталости в прямом смысле слова — под глазами залегли тёмные круги, само лицо было землистого оттенка. 

— Жить будет, ин шэ Аллах, — и вдруг не предупредив стала заваливаться вперёд. Абдуль-Малик едва успел подхватить её. 

— Что с ней? — спросил Харун. 

— Переутомление, — ответил Абдуль-Малик, — в ближайшее время её не трогать, ясно? 

— Как там Хасан? 

Хасан крепко спал. Он был всё ещё бледен, но спокойно и мерно дышал. Термометр показал нормальную температуру. 

***

Мансура пришла в себя и села за стол. Ребята изо всех сил притворялись незаинтересованными 

— Да ладно, я вижу, что вы меня чуть ли не живьём готовы сожрать. Спрашивайте. 

— Что ты сделала с Хасаном? 

— Я заменила его кровь своей кровью. 

— Но ты, — прикинул Харун, — заразила его своими нанороботами. 

— Да, это так. И тогда остаётся два варианта — или они убьют его, или он выживет и станет биоником. 

— Что вы начали без меня? 

Перед ними стоял Хасан — совершенно здоровый и недовольный, кто к еде приступили без него. 

— Что вы уставились на меня, словно я воскрес из мёртвых? 

— Вообще-то, — сказал Хамза, — ты вчера как раз и воскрес из мёртвых. 

— Не понимаю в чём дело. Ну, приболел я слегка вчера... 

— Слегка? Ничего себе слегка! — распсиховался Харун, — ты вчера умирал! Хаджар вчера притащила кибермедик, так тот выдаёт, что у тебя неизвестный вирус, который он не может вылечить! 

— Но как же тогда меня вылечили? — Хасан был ошарашен. 

— Мансура тебя вылечила, — зло ответил Харун, — она отдала тебе свою кровь... 

— Но это же смертельно опасно! Я не должен был выжить после такого, если я только не обладатель совместимого с ними генотипа! 

— Но ты выжил. И вообще, откуда ты такой на голову свалился! — разозлился Харун, — почему ты не хочешь рассказать, кто ты такой на самом деле! 

— Вы точно хотите это знать? Я скрываю своё прошлое не потому, что я преступник или стыжусь своего прошлого... 

— А это мы посмотрим! Хамза! 

— Нет, Харун, этого я делать не буду, даже не проси! 

— Скажи на милость, как можно доверять человеку, если вообще не знаешь поо его прошлое! Где родился, где болтался, 

Обстановка докалилась до предела 

— Хасан, это ведь ты спас Ханаан? 

— Что? 

— Когда арамейская армия подверглась мощному психотронному воздействию, но у Ханаана никогда не было такого оружия, и многие предположили, что её союзником был псионик небывалой силы, — обратилась Мансура 

— А ведь, правда! Про телепатию ты знаешь, как самый настоящий псионик! — подхватил Хамза. 

— Вы говорите о псионике небывалой силы, я же не могу силой мысли даже двинуть спичечный коробок, лежащий на столе. 

— Я пытался прочитать твои мысли. 

— Поздравляю, Хамза, ты не оправдал моего доверия. 

— Да не собирался я тебе лезть в голову! Просто поверхностные мысли вроде «хочу пойти на кухню попить чаю», но не смог этого сделать! 

— Я тебя учу-учу, но наука явно не идёт впрок. Человек без способностей тоже может создать простой блок от телепатии, не сказать, что сильно надёжный, но и просто так к нему не подступишься. И как вижу — не зря... 

— Абдуль-Малик тоже хорош, мало того, что приютил нашу взрывоопасную компашку, иногда в прямом смысле взрывоопасную, так ещё и в ус не дует, словно для него люди со сверхспособностями — самое обычное дело. 

— Я с ним договорился. 

— Ага, конечно. «Уважаемый арендодатель! Нам очень понравилась ваша квартира, и мы с удовольствием заселимся в ближайшее время! Чистоту и порядок гарантируем, только один из нас телепат, другая двигает предметы силой мысли, но не бойтесь, она очень миролюбивая, так что не будет швыряться табуретками, третий управляет огнём, случаев возгорания не было, по крайней мере, при нём, а я всего лишь гениальный хакер, по которому международные службы безопасности плачут горькими слезами. Эй, куда вы убежали, опередив собственный визг?». Хасан, ну ты хоть сам себе веришь? 

— И даже если ты сейчас не являешься псиоником — или тщательно скрываешь этот факт, ты решил не останавливаться на том, что помог выиграть войну, а решил продолжить дальше защищать Ханаан, пусть и с нашей помощью, — закончила Хаджар. 

— Да, я участвовал в войне за Ханаан, — с выражением лица, словно он произносил слова «да, я убил твою мать». 

— Каково твоё настоящее имя? 

— Оно вам всё равно ничего не скажет. Раньше меня звали Рушан, а до этого — Максим. 

— Ты скрываешь, что ты псионик? 

— Нет, я и в самом деле утратил псионические способности. Я воевал в разведывательно-диверсионном отряде, в тот день мы узнали о разгроме ханаанской армии. Ребята были потрясены этой новостью, но они не испугались и приготовились умереть как истинные муджахиды. Тогда я решил задействовать свои псионику на всю мощность. Сейчас я понимаю, что это было необдуманное решение, но понимаю и то, что может быть хорошо, что тогда я действовал на эмоциях... 

***

«Где я? Что я?». 

Рушан хотел открыть глаза, но у него ничего не получилось — беспросветный мрак, окруживший его, никак не изменился. Он хотел пошевелиться, но не чувствовал рук и ног. Когда он пытался подать голос, то понял, что у него нет рта. 

«Я умер?». 

А где же ангел смерти, который должен забрать его душу? 

«Может я в небытие? Нет, все куда проще — я настолько раздолбал свою нервную систему, что стал неспособен что-либо ощущать. Значит, мне осталось совсем немного». 

Он вздохнул, если бы мог и подумал, что это очень даже неплохой вариант — умереть легко, без боли. Ему осталось только дождаться. 

— Рушан! Рушан! Ты слышишь меня? 

Рушан сказал бы, что слышит голос у себя в голове, если бы он чувствовал своё тело. Он решил не отвечать. 

— Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Сейчас мы будем восстанавливать нервную систему. Предупреждаю, что это будет болезненная операция, но по-другому никак — нужно видеть проведение нервных сигналов. 

— Нет! Пожалуйста, не надо, я не хочу! 

Голос ничего не ответил. Рушан с ужасом ожидал боли, и та не замедлила себя ждать. Самым мучительным было то, что он не ощущал своего тела и не мог различить, где болит и отстраниться от этого места. Все пространство пронизано электрической сетью, из которой во всех направлениях вылетали разряды. Юноша хотел закричать, чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть переживаемые им негативные эмоции, но это было ему недоступно, и он безмолвно терпел эту муку. Более того — он не чувствовал времени, казалось, что все замерло в одной точке и он навечно обречён на эту боль. 

Рушан не помнил, когда ощутил, что он лежит на какой-то поверхности — вероятно операционном столе. Он открыл в глаза, но в них тут же закапали маслянистую жидкость, которая тут же растеклась по глазам, создав непроницаемую пелену для зрения. Поднять руку и протереть глаза у него не было сил, к тому же жутко во рту жутко пересохло. 

— Пить... — прохрипел он. 

Его тут же приподняли и к губам приставили стакан. Рушан выпил глоток и едва не подавился — это была не вода, а какая-то очень горькая жидкость. От подобного издевательства он заплакал, но та маслянистая жидкость почему-то не вытекала вместе со слезами. 

— Нельзя тебе сейчас воды, а вот лекарство нужно выпить. 

Рушан пытался отвернуть лицо от стакана, но ему раз за разом предлагали его, пока он не сдался и не выпил лекарство полностью. Кто-то свесил ноги со стола, и ему стали проверять всевозможные рефлексы, пока ему не надоело, и он-таки пошевелился, пытаясь вырваться. 

— Ему не нравится! 

— Вроде все восстановили. Можно дать наркоз, чтобы отдохнул. 

«Твари», — подумал Рушан, засыпая. 

***

Проснулся уже на диване, накрытый одеялом. То, что с ним проделали, Рушан считал сущим варварством, но как ни странно, чувствовал себя неплохо. Первым делом он решил пойти в ванную комнату. 

Когда он увидел в зеркале брюнета с васильковыми глазами, то от удивления едва не отпрыгнул назад. Рушан провёл рукой по волосам и убедился, что это он сам. Он был доволен увиденной картиной и решил, что если он купит очки без диоптрий, то его точно никто не узнает. Выполнив необходимые процедуры, он вернулся обратно и увидел лежащие на столе документы. 

В дверь позвонили. Открыв его, Рушан встретил человека с расплывчатыми чертами лица — увидишь его в толпе и ни за что не запомнишь. «Морок неопределённости» — понял он про себя. Или псионик или джинн, но последнее было более вероятным. 

— Кто ты такой? 

— Я посланник от джиннов. Тебе заблокировали псионические способности. 

— Я уже догадался и очень этому рад. 

— Но, когда провели расследование — мы нашли других псиоников. Они не так сильны, как ты и обладают только одной способностью. 

— В чём проблема? Заблокируйте способности и им! 

— В их случае проще убить сразу, чем так мучить. 

— Но меня предпочли мучить. 

— Ты и так был при смерти. Долго бы твоя нервная система не протянула без подобного вмешательства. 

— Что вы от меня хотите? 

— Это молодые ребята, которые вынуждены скрывать свои псионические способности. Они необученные и не знают, что делать. Мы хотим, чтобы ты их взял под своё покровительство, научил их всему, что ты знаешь, нашёл им подходящее дело... 

— Да... Да... То есть сначала над ними ставили опыты, потом вспомнили, что они живые люди и им с этим надо жить. Теперь решили их скинуть на меня, так как самим возиться с ними влом. Так получается? 

В голову Рушана пришла мысль. Пусть Ханаану удалось одолеть Арамею с его помощью, но в войне мало победить — надо победу удержать. Сейчас начнутся политические игрища, и если не подсуетиться, то вывернут всё таким образом, что Ханаан и вовсе не выигрывал в войне и все усилия пропадут зря. 

Пропадут зря. Зря Ильхам потерял ногу, зря воины получали раны? Война ещё не закончена, просто она будет проходить на других фронтах — политическом и информационном. И тут простые, неискушённые воины ему не помощники — тут нужны другие люди. 

— Хорошо… Кто эти люди и где их найти? 

***

Какой-то молодой человек подмигивал ей. Асель собралась рассердиться на него за эти заигрывания, как он снял очки и стал протирать их. 

— Ты..., — сказал она, не веря своим глазам, — ты? 

Он улыбнулся, обрадовавшись, что его узнали. Асель бросилась к нему обнимать, тот крепко обхватил её и закружил вокруг себя. 

— Меня зовут Хасан, — сказал он весело, но с нажимом на последнее слово. Асель все поняла. 

— Ну, хорошо... Хасан. Я знаю — поблизости есть халяль-ресторан, там подают замечательный люля-кебаб 

— Это неплохо. 

В ресторане Хасан заказал отдельное помещение. 

— Почему ты не хочешь в общем зале? 

— Я с недавних пор страдаю паранойей. 

Сделав заказ, они продолжили разговор. 

— Мне прямо не верится, что я вижу тебя. Я всегда знала, что ты жив, но ты просто исчез неизвестно куда, и до этого от тебя не было вестей. 

— Прости — я, правда, раньше не мог связаться. Я не мог так рисковать. 

— Рисковать? 

— Да. Меня забрали джинны и восстановили нервную систему. Я был очень зол на них — я и так был при смерти, зачем причинять такую боль? Но они не только провели операцию, но и заблокировали псионику. 

— Ты этого хотел? 

— Да, хотел. Они изменили внешность — не знаю, каким образом, дали небольшую квартиру и документы. Потом ко мне явился посланник от джиннов и сказал, что есть ещё люди с псионическими способностями, и чтобы я взял их под своё наставничество. Я хотел завязать с псионикой раз и навсегда, но подумал, что сейчас в Ханаане нестабильная политическая обстановка и что можно легко потерять таким трудом заработанную победу. Тогда я отыскал этих людей, создал из них Команду, и мы стали работать на информационном фронте, чтобы сплотить мусульман и добиться признания победы Ханаана. 

— Но это же просто титанический труд! 

— Такова наша работа, — скромно ответил Хасан, — первое время мы практически не спали — ситуация менялась каждые пять минут, время было очень дорого. Абдуль-Малик ругался, что нельзя так гробить своё здоровье и практически силком заставлял есть, пить, ложиться спать. 

— А кто эти ребята? 

— Хамза в шутку называет нас командой «четыре Х», так как у всех имена начинаются на 

Х. 

— У тебя не на Х. 

— Я не хотел раскрывать своё прошлое, а в паспорте я записан как «Хасанов Рушан», и я 

решил называть себя Хасаном. В первую очередь я нашёл Хаджар — она владеет телепортацией и телекинезом. Потом мы пошли за Хамзой — он телепат. 

— Но он мог покопаться у тебя в голове и узнать все о тебе. 

— Я тоже об этом думал и взял с него обещание, что я научу ему всему, что знаю сам, а он не будет читать мои мысли. И он не нарушил своё обещание, но думаю, главным аргументом была Хаджар — они недавно заключили брак, кстати. Тяжелее всего пришлось с Харуном — он пирокинетик, то есть способен управлять огнём и характер у него — мама не горюй. Он бы точно заглянул бы в мою голову, если бы мог. 

— Кто бы говорил про характер! 

— Вообще было тяжело на первых порах — я никогда не умел ладить с людьми и привык действовать в одиночестве. Нужно было объяснять, разжёвывать, повторять по много раз и то тебя не всегда понимают. Это требовало огромного терпения, которого у меня не было, поэтому частенько срывался, а Харун был не из тех людей, кто будет безропотно терпеть. 

— Даже представлять не хочу, — вздохнула Асель, вспомнив, как нередко ей приходилось терпеть резкости от тогда ещё Рушана. 

— Сейчас мы, слава Аллаху, более-менее ладим, ну Харун — это отдельная история, не конфликтуем — и это очень хорошо. 

— Но ведь об этом никто не узнает. 

— Мы стараемся не ради славы, а ради благополучия мусульман, а для этого нам нужно соблюдать секретность. Да нам не поставят памятники и не про нас не напишут в статье, но нам этого как раз и не надо. Ты тоже можешь участвовать в этом. 

— Как? 

— Ты вращаешься в высоких кругах, так что ты можешь узнавать важные новости, у тебя есть деньги и связи — да, нам сейчас нужны только связи. 

— Что ж... Чем могу — помогу. 

***

Хасан сел за компьютер и вдруг из пальцев полезли проводочки. 

— Ох, ты ж ёшкин кот! 

— Мансура, хочешь стать знаменитостью? 

— Очень смешно, — процедила сквозь зубы. 

— Я абсолютно серьёзен. Допустим, ты не желаешь светиться в этой истории. Ладно, затрём лицо на видеозаписях, уберём из данных твоё имя. В таком случае, совершить информационный сброс будет намного труднее, да и на успех не приходится рассчитывать. Что ты намерена делать дальше? 

— Вернусь домой к родителям. 

— А вот и нет — они тебя не признают и вызовут федералов, чтобы арестовали за мошенничество. 

— Как родители не признают родную дочь! 

— Даже если и признают — что дальше будешь делать? Нужно будет учиться и работать, а для этого нужны документы. Если захочешь официально — нужно будет пройти через сканирование памяти. Но допустим, ты обманула машину, получила документы… 

— Только вот в чём закавыка, — подхватил Хамза, — без доказательств нам никто не поверит! Болтать можно что угодно — что на Марсе бегают собаки без носов. Мы можем говорить, что арамейская лаборатория хочет создать универсального солдата, но если мы не предъявим им хотя бы одного такого солдата — нас никто не воспримет всерьёз. 

— И это значит, что лаборатория продолжит свою деятельность... 

***

Чета Абузаровых готовились к ужину. 

— Вот опять ты смотришь телевизор. Там же ничего хорошего не показывают! 

— Сенсация дня! Арамейская лаборатория ставит незаконные опыты на людях! Жертве опытов удалось бежать! Итак, Мансура Абузарова… 

— Что??? 

Азат выронил пульт, да так что у него отлетели крышка и батарейки, но тот не обратил внимания. В студии сидела, щурясь от света софитов… их дочь Мансура. 

— Итак — как вы оказались в лаборатории. 

— Я не помню. Последнее что было — это когда я вышла из поликлиники после медосмотра и ощутила укол в лопатку, потом я потеряла сознание. Потом я очнулась уже в лаборатории. 

— Официально вы признаны мёртвой. 

— Я не имею представления, как удалось обмануть врачей, патологоанатомов и самое главное — моих родителей. 

— Каким образом обнаружили, что вы обладатель уникального генотипа? 

— Предполагаю, что по анализу крови, который сдаём, ежегодно проходя медосмотр 

— Как вы сбежали из лаборатории? Почему вы приняли решение рассказать об этом? 

— До памятного выступления я была даже не покорным рабом — материальным воплощением чужой воли, чего собственно они и добивались. Когда он стал с презрением отзываться об исламе, я вспомнила, что я мусульманка, и я захотела помешать его планам. Дальше вы видели, что произошло. 

— Но ведь лаборатория была посреди тайги. 

— Да. 

— Как вам удалось выжить в лесу. 

— Я бежала, пока не выбилась из сил. Но я не замёрзла насмерть, а впала в анабиоз и меня нашли в таком состоянии. 

— Кто же вас спас? 

— Я не могу назвать его имя. 

— Как вы распространили информацию? 

— Я скопировала данные из компьютера себе в мозг и передала их заинтересованным людям. Их имена я тоже не могу назвать. 

— Вы утверждаете, что это угроза для всего мира? 

— Да, вы могли слышать про наполеоновские планы арамейцев на видео. 

***

Мансура зашла в номер гостиницы и села в кресло. Тут же появилась Хаджар: 

— Ассаляму алейкум. Как дела? 

— Валейкум ассалям, замучили совсем. Задают каверзные вопросы, а ты думай, как ответить, чтобы их не переврали. 

— Радуйся, ты делаешь политику! 

— Я не думала, что это утомительно. Как у вас дела? 

— Альхамдулиллях, только у Хамзы голова болит. 

Хаджар предпочла молчать про состояние перманентной войны, в которой находилась Команда. Харун и Рушан молча ревновали друг друга к Мансуре, к тому же Рушан имел возможность общаться с Мансурой, а Харун — нет. От неравных на его взгляд условий конкуренции, он копил в себе злость. Рушан старался не втягиваться в конфликт, но под конец телепатической связи, где приходилось тщательно продумывать каждую фразу, ведь даже одно неверное слово могло свести на нет все усилия, он сильно уставал. Сначала ограничивались вялыми перебранками, но всё чаще были пламенные разборки, иногда пламенные в прямом смысле. Да и у Хамзы под конец раскалывалась голова и его это сильно раздражало. Абдуль-Малику приходилось выступать в роли рефери. 

***

Рушан только лёг на кровать, как Харун запустил огненный шарик в воздух за место ночника. 

— Давай поговорим по-мужски. 

— Слушай, отвали от меня. Ещё один такой разговор — и Абдуль-Малик выгонит ночевать на улицу. 

— Что насчёт Мансуры… 

— У нас только деловые отношения, если ты до сих пор не заметил. 

— Признайся, ты к ней неравнодушен! 

— Это тебя не касается. 

— Что же ты тогда так заводишься? 

— Говори, что тебе надо или заткнись! — Рушан рывком повернулся и приподнялся на локтях. 

— Давай тогда решим, кто будет парой Мансуре. 

— Она не бессловесная рабыня, кто ей больше понравится — того она и выберет. 

— Знаешь, как в детдоме решали такие вопросы? Каждый брал горящую лучинку… 

— Конечно, знаю, я тоже там вырос, но это не слишком честно, учитывая, что ты пирокинетик и можешь приказать огню не жечься… 

— То есть ты считаешь, что я не смогу вытерпеть боль и пойду на обман? Нет, я смогу это, а вот ты… 

Днём при ясном свете эта идея была бы абсурдной, достойной только неразумных подростков. Но ночь искажает восприятие, мелочь кажется безобразием, а бредовые идеи — чем-то разумным. Вот и Рушан вскочил и принёс две одинаковые деревяшки. 

— Зажигай! 

Два ярких огонька с аппетитом пожирали дерево. 

— Только кто лучинку выпустит — тот даже не смеет заглядываться на Мансуру! 

Кожу стало ощутимо припекать. У Харуна выступил пот на лбу — тот и в самом деле держал слово и показывал, что способен вытерпеть боль. Огонь спускался всё ниже и ниже, лизнул незащищённую кожу… 

— Да вы что, совсем оборзели!!! Дом решили спалить, идиоты!? 

Абдуль-Малик редко повышал голос и ещё реже выражался. От неожиданности парни чуть не выронили лучинки, но Харун быстро загасил огонь. 

— Вытянуть руки. 

— Дядя Малик, мы… 

— Руки, я сказал!!! 

У Рушана ожог стремительно заживал прямо на глазах, у Харуна было намного хуже – кожа покраснела и покрылась водянистыми пузырями. 

— На кухне стоит кувшин со льдом. Опусти туда руки и держи там десять минут. Рушан буди всех, у меня важное сообщение. 

Абдуль-Малик был зол, и с ним не хотелось пререкаться. С вопросом «ну что вы на этот раз натворили?» сели Хамза и Хаджар. Харун сел рядом с Абдуль-Маликом, и тот стал ему перевязывать руку. Ожог очень сильно болел, но мужчина, обычно подбадривающий и подшучивающий во время лечения, чисто механически выполнял манипуляцию. 

— Значит так, братья-кролики, знать не желаю, из-за чего готовы вцепиться в глотки, но больше терпеть это я не намерен. Если ещё раз устроите что-то подобное — я вас просто выгоню отсюда. Мне всё равно, где вы будете кантоваться и что делать, хоть поубивайте друг друга со злости. 

Жалко было Абдуль-Малику ребят, да только он виду не подал. Единственный способ заставить человека что-то сделать — это вывести его из зоны комфорта. 

— Куда вам Ханаан охранять, если даже ужиться друг с другом не можете… 

***

Какая-то старушка упорно совала визитку. Телохранитель с привычной бесцеремонностью выхватил бумажку, а потом, скривившись, отдал Мансуре: 

— Реклама занавесок. Если хочешь — взгляни. 

Та задумалась, зачем ей занавески, если она дома не живёт, когда высветилась надпись: «Сегодня важная встреча в шесть вечера. Охранник для нас не проблема». 

«Что это значит, Рушан?». 

«Наконец-то зашевелились». 

«Может это ловушка?». 

«Скорее всего, это силовые структуры. Если что — Хаджар вытащит, ин шэ Аллах». 

«Как они устроят встречу, если сегодня съёмки допоздна?». Но в студии телеканала сломалась техника. Режиссёр сыпал отборным матом, но хочешь-не хочешь съёмки пришлось отменить. Тогда они решили вернуться в гостиницу, как вдруг понадобилось заправиться. Там нахальный парень стал приставать к нему, а когда разозлённый телохранитель стал объяснять ему, где его место под солнцем, тот неожиданно врезал ему. Мансура выскочила из автомобиля и увидела, что дамочка на красном Бенце поманила её. Она бегом села в салон. 

— Сообразительная. 

— Какая есть. Вы откуда? 

— Особо секретный отдел. 

— В первый раз слышу. 

— Неудивительно. Обо всех деталях расскажет шеф. 

Машина привезла в гостиницу среднего пошиба. Там Мансура получила ключ и поднялась в номер. 

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Ярослав Владимирович. 

— Здравствуйте. 

— Мне интересно, почему вы решили так открыто заявить о себе. 

— Я хотела избежать сканирования памяти. 

— Чем оно так для вас так нежелательно? 

— Я не хочу выдавать тех, кто спас меня и, кто осуществил информационный сброс. 

— Мне было бы интересно познакомиться с тем, кто смог осуществить столь грамотный сброс информации. Первой что мы хотим — это данные о лаборатории. 

— Хорошо. 

— Второе — это сопряжено с огромным риском. Вы можете пройти ускоренную подготовку в элитных войсках и участвовать в уничтожении лаборатории. 

— Согласна, — лицо стало ещё суровее. 

«Расскажи ему, что я тоже бионик и что я тоже хочу участвовать». 

— Один парень был смертельно болен, и я перелила ему свою кровь. 

— Вы сами говорили, что ваша кровь смертельно опасна. 

— Он бы всё равно не выжил, а так ему удалось вытянуть счастливый билет. Теперь он тоже бионик. 

— Это очень неплохо. 

— Он прибудет через несколько дней. 

***

Рушан и Мансура — правильнее Гамма и Дельта. Это были их кодовые имена и им строго запрещено использовать любые имена, помимо этих. После интенсивного курса подготовки они смогли приступить к заданию. 

— Зачистить лабораторию! 

«Что?!» — Дельта была в недоумении, но промолчала — их приучили не задавать лишние вопросы. Гамма сам подошёл к ней и взял за руку. Этому жесту дали насмешливое название «пожать руку на удачу», и невдомёк было, что они соединяли проводочки, идущие из рук и на сверхзвуковой скорости передавали друг другу информацию. 

«Что происходит? Они должны уничтожить лабораторию!». 

«Ничего удивительного — ОСО решил присвоить разработки Арамеи себе». 

«Этого нельзя допустить!». 

«Я знаю, поэтому решил это использовать. Когда закончим зачистку, Команда взорвёт лабораторию. ОСО будет думать на Арамею, Арамея на ОСО, в конечном счёте, они не смогут разобраться, кто виноват». 

«На словах это гладко». 

«Я научил свою Команду не придерживаться плана жёстко. План — это карта, а уж как будешь передвигаться по местности — это твоё дело». 

— Давай и я пожму лапу на удачу, — неприятно усмехнулся Сигма. Дельта удостоила его холодным взглядом. 

— Я приказываю немедленно покинуть лабораторию! Сотрудникам, добровольно покинувшим лабораторию, будет гарантирована безопасность! В противном случае мы будем вынуждены применить силу. 

Ответом было высокомерное молчание. 

— Они сами нарвались! Чтобы никто не предъявлял претензии, что мы не пытались вести переговоры. 

Альфа и Бета прикрепили взрывчатку к дверям лаборатории. Прогремел взрыв и отряд проник внутрь. Последовательно они очищали помещение за помещением. 

— А вот и ты Мансура! Ты доставила мне очень много неприятностей! 

— Как я рада это слышать, Мехельсон 

— Рада? Тогда следующая новость не доставит тебе радости. Жаль, что в своё время я не попытался искать носителя генотипа среди сотрудников лаборатории. Нам бы не пришлось связываться с тобой, глупая девчонка! 

— Жаль, что я в своё время не застрелила тебя... 

— Трусиха показывает характер? Похвально, похвально, только тебе не получится застрелить меня. 

— Это почему же? Пистолет в руках, и я умею стрелять. 

— Да потому что я — носитель генотипа! 

Гамма и Дельта переглянулись. Если профессор не блефует, то дело значительно осложняется. Осложняется, но не становится невозможным. Нановирусы не заменят боевой опыт, что они показали, значительно потеснив Мехельсона. 

— Неплохо, очень неплохо. А что, если... — и достал что-то похожее на безыгольный инъектор. Гамма понял, что он не должен допустить, чтобы Мехельсон попал в Дельту и оттолкнул её в сторону... 

Мехельсон выстрелил ему в живот. Рана не заросла. 

— Что... это... 

— Препарат уничтожающий нановирусы. Что, животик бо-бо? 

Рушан выплюнул кровь и засмеялся. Мехельсон на минутку испугался — было странно видеть, как раненный человек смеётся с видом победителя. 

— Что ты ржёшь? 

— Я вспомнил когда Саид ибн Джубейр рассмеялся перед смертной казнью, Хаджадж ибн Юсуф — маньяк и губитель, казнивший множество учёных ислама, — спросил о причине его смеха. Саид ответил: «Я поражаюсь твоей наглости и благоразумию Аллаха в отношении тебя!». 

— Ты умрёшь! 

— Да, я умру, но думаешь ты самый умный? Думаешь ты самый хитрый? Думаешь, ты победил? 

— Смотри, ты заслонил собой подругу, но это не спасёт её. 

— Ты просто не знаешь, кто я такой. Я — Спаситель Ханаана! 

— Ты лжёшь! Спаситель Ханаана — псионик! 

— Мне удалось выжить, но я утратил псионические способности, которые ты сам того не подозревая вернул мне. Не для того я воевал, чтобы арамейцы захватили Ханаан. 

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — на лице Мехельсона появилась паника. 

— Что я могу сделать так, чтобы твой мозг сварился как куриное яйцо и тебе никакие нановирусы не помогут. 

— Ты лжёшь! — завизжал учёный. 

— Зачем мне лгать, если ты с соизволения Аллаха умрёшь мучительной смертью? Но самым мучительным будет то, что когда ангел смерти вырвет твою душу, ты поймёшь, что прожил свою жизнь зря. 

И Мехельсон, схватившись руками за голову, обрушился на пол. Он катался по полу и визжал как закалываемая свинья и крик был ужасен и отвратителен. Хамзе стало дурно — мозг арамейца и в самом деле поджаривался, словно его положили в микроволновку. Он ощутил трепет — то, что он проделывал, было лишь детскими игрушками. Стало ясно, как Рушан сводил с ума главнокомандующих и наводил панику на целые армии. 

От учёного мерзавца осталась лишь падаль, скорчившаяся в судорогах. Рушан стал медленно заваливаться, но Мансура успела его подхватить и уложить на пол. 

— Рушан! Потерпи немного, тебя спасут ин шэ Аллах! — она не заметила, как по её щекам стекали горячие слёзы. 

— Мансура… Какой же я был дурак, что не предложил тебе жениться… 

— Продержись ещё чуть-чуть! Я люблю тебя. 

Юноша уже потерял сознание. 

— Не плачь, невеста, я смогу ему помочь. 

Мансура увидела врача с бирюзовыми глазами. 

— Иди и сражайся, а сделаю своё дело, ин шэ Аллах. Харун, помоги мне дотащить до операционной. Эх, Рушан, Рушан, что же ты не бережёшь себя. 

***

Асель сшила разорванные кишки, промыла брюшную полость, поставила дренажные трубки, как вдруг запищал кибермедик, сообщая об остановке сердца. 

— Разряд тысяча вольт! 

— Разряд, полторы тысячи вольт! 

— Разряд две тысячи вольт! 

Без толку. 

— Начать непрямой массаж сердца! — кибермедик щупальцами зацепился за поручни операционного стола и стал нажимать на грудную клетку… 

«Рушан, не смей умирать! Не смей!!! Или я тебя достану на том свете!». 

— Ну, живи же ты ради Аллаха! 

Кибермедик запищал, сообщая, что всё позади. Асель подняла руку, чтобы утереть лоб и стало заметно, что от пережитого у неё тряслись ноги. Но она твёрдым жестом запретила входить и кое-как наложила последние швы на кожу. 

— Харун, помоги мне переложить его на каталку. 

Но на этом неприятности не кончились. Асель не знала плана здания, к тому же не падала от усталости только из-за упрямства. Рушан тем более не защитник. 

— Ты любила его. 

— Я и сейчас люблю, но как старшего брата. Вредного такого старшего брата, с непростым характером. 

— Он и сейчас у него не сахар. Проклятье! 

В коридоре, куда они хотели свернуть, была перестрелка и их лишь чудом не пристрелили 

— Клянусь Аллахом, если мы выберемся живыми, я женюсь на тебе! 

— Кажется, начинается сезон скоропалительных свадеб. 

***

— Как Гамма? 

— Жить будет, ин шэ Аллах. 

— Что же вы не идёте? 

— Сама посмотри. 

На втором этаже холла расположились солдаты, готовые расстрелять любого, кто попытается прорваться к выходу. Асель вышла вперёд. 

— Я врач и у меня раненный. 

Ответом стал автоматный выстрел, который чуть не ударил по её ногам. 

Дельта понимала, что у них нет чести. Но что делать, что же делать? Высунется вперёд – и пристрелят как зайца. Эх, если бы иметь возможность предугадать действия… 

«Я должна стать телепатом!». Рушан не раз говорил, что псионические способности зависят от работы нервной системы. 

«Я должна стать телепатом!». Что-то стало происходить в её мозге, потому что от боли у Мансуры потемнело в глазах. 

«Я ДОЛЖНА СТАТЬ ТЕЛЕПАТОМ!!!». 

И это произошло. Мансура чувствовала каждую мысль, каждое намерение своего врага. Она стала снимать бронежилет. 

— Дельта, ты сошла с ума! 

— Я знаю, что делаю! 

Мансура выпрыгнула вперёд. Тут же затрещали автоматные очереди, но она прыжками, кувырками, перекатами чудом уходила от пуль, которые пролетали в сантиметрах от её тела. Это смертельный танец, в котором она умудрялась убивать тех, кто замешкался. Плясать можно до бесконечности, пока она не выбьется из сил и не допустит ошибки, которая окажется фатальной. Тогда… 

Автоматная очередь прошила её грудь. 

— Не-е-е-ет, Дельта, что ты наделала! 

Безвольное тело с кровавыми пятнами на груди лежало посреди холла. Мансура была убита, но даже в этом положении она не выпустила автомат из рук. 

Умершая села рывком и дала сплошную автоматную очередь. Арамейцы, увидев подобное чудо, как убитый солдат встаёт и продолжает сражаться, впали в панический ужас. 

— Чисто, — отрапортовала Мансура. 

— Но как же так, Дельта? У тебя даже бронежилета не было! — воскликнул Омега. 

— Не время болтать! — рявкнула она. 

По рации позвонили: 

— У выхода нет солдат? 

— Да, нам удалось очистить его. Гамма ранен, Омега со мной. 

— Покинуть лабораторию! 

Харун и Омега подхватили на руки Рушана и вместе с Мансурой и Асель первые покинули лабораторию. Позже к ним присоседились другие бойцы элитного отряда. Но как только последний человек покинул лабораторию, прогремел взрыв. 

— Но, — командир был растерян, — нам сказали очистить лабораторию, а не уничтожить её. 

— Значит, они решили «Так не доставайся же ты никому», — изрекла Мансура и упала ничком. 

— Что с ней? Врача скорее! 

— Это было просто невозможно! — кричал возбуждённый Омега, — она бегала под пулями и не одна из них не могла попасть в неё! А потом словила очередь в грудь! Мы думали — всё, нет Дельты, а она встаёт, как ни в чём не бывало, и перестреляла этих арамейцев, как куропаток! 

— Это переутомление, — сказала Асель, — и у неё нет следов от пуль! — добавила с удивлением. 

— Как нет? Я своими глазами видел! 

— Мало ли что видел! Нет следов, лучше поверь на слово! И отвалите от меня, я тоже вот-вот брыкнусь с копыт! 

Она с хитрым видом посмотрела на Харуна: 

— Ну что, женишься на мне? 

— Я от своих слов не отказываюсь. 

— Кажется, мы будем танцевать на свадьбе! 

— И не на одной. 


End file.
